


Her Rescuer

by HolidayHelen



Series: Fate May Reunite Us Again [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, That is all, and Daisy is thankful, and robbie doesnt comment on anything, at all, because he is a gentleman, dammit, idk man, like...a lot, lol, quakerider, robbie is being a gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayHelen/pseuds/HolidayHelen
Summary: "Daisy hurriedly leaves the store, chiding herself for thinking that a stop on this side of town was a good idea. How could she forget that the East Side has been in the news lately with all those shootings and gang wars?"Explaining even more would just spoil the whole thing. Sorry guys.





	Her Rescuer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> this was beta read by my wonderful friend we literally spent like 5 hours on this lmao. Please enjoy and go give her some love @fierysky

Daisy hurriedly leaves the store, chiding herself for thinking that a stop on this side of town was a good idea. How could she forget that the East Side has been in the news lately with all those shootings and gang wars? Hugging herself, her eyes dart around nervously as she walks towards her bus stop. She can see a group of men idling on the other side of the street through the corner of her eyes. Her grip tightens around her small bag of groceries and tries not to stare at them directly.

 

“Ok Daisy, you’ve taken self-defense classes” she reminds herself under her breath. “You should _ not _ be worried.” Except she is.

 

Abruptly, she hears footsteps coming behind her. Scared,  Daisy doesn’t turn around, and her heartbeat increases every second. God, she hates feeling so vulnerable!

 

Without warning, a strong arm descends on her right shoulder and Daisy panics. She starts to yelp, but the stranger smoothly hugs her from the side,as if he belonged there.

 

_ “Hey! Mi amor, you left without me!” _ , he says with a loud voice. Shocked, Daisy wants to scream and push him away. But he turns to her with a loving smile (that she is quite certain is fake) and whispers near her ear without breaking the smile. “Look, some guys were about to follow you. Just go along, okay?”

 

Her breathing stops for a split second, as she takes in his words, but then she realizes they’ve stopped walking and so have the other men. Taking a deep breath  she tries to imitate his smile and quickly puts her left arm across his back.  She is scared and her lungs feel empty when she talks.

 

“Well, you know, I thought you were coming for me.” Daisy has no idea how she managed not to stutter. She relaxes just enough into his grip and gives herself the freedom to sigh. “Thank you so _ so _ much,” she whispers against his shoulder, her voice breaking.

 

She and her rescuer keep walking, but she can still hear the men following them, and she starts to shake.  The fact that they’re not trying to disguise their actions makes her feel so much more anxious. She feels like crying at the thought of being hurt again and wonders if she’ll ever get over how much Ward fucked her up.  She hopes she does.

 

Shortly, her rescuer stopped walking, and she sees that they are under a nearby streetlight. 

She dares to look up at him for the first time since he hugged her. He has dark hair, It’s short and Daisy wonders if the haircut was recent. He also has as a small goatee, that she thinks fits him pretty good.  Daisy continues to stare, and the more she does, the more handsome she finds him. And if he feels bothered by her staring he doesn't comment on it.  Instead he grins and Daisy pretends to not notice it.

 

The tall man loosens his hold and Daisy feels vulnerable for another second. He notices it and gives her a small squeeze. And if he decides to keep a lighter grip on her she doesn't comment on it but instead she mutters a small  _ “thank you” _ . Thankfully, the thugs behind them are nowhere to be seen. There was a red light, and the sudden traffic must have stopped them.

 

“I can take you home if you want, my car is across the street. It’s no big deal.” He pauses to see her expression.  “Or would you prefer if I walked you to another bus stop?”

She hesitates before answering.

“I-I don’t think I want to be alone right now; I’d be really thankful if you did.”

She knows she’s  too shaken up to take bus home alone, and it makes her feel ashamed, but she also feels relief. If this stranger hadn’t saved her from those men, God knows what would have happened.

 

“Okay then” he smiles at her. “My car is just on the other side of the street. If you change your mind midway, that’s cool. Just tell me, okay?” He is respecting her choices and Daisy is thankful.

 

She nods as the traffic light changes to green, starting to feel even more certain about her decision to go with him. They cross the street in silence until Daisy’s curiosity gets the best of her.

 

“So…what’s your name?”

 

It’s way too late to be asking that, with her already agreeing to go in his car,  but she feels more at ease now, her breathing steady and even.  Her rescuer turns to her and smiles, and this time it’s more genuine.

 

“My name’s Robbie,” he offers. “And yours?”

 

Gazing up at him,  Daisy gulps, worried about how cute she finds his smile.

 

“Erm…uh, Daisy.” she falters.

 

“That’s a pretty name,”  he responds.

 

She smiled politely and looked away. “Thanks.”

 

To distract herself, she looks around, and she can’t help but notice how dark and empty the street is. She can’t help to wonder what would have happened if Robbie hadn't been there. She cringed at the thought and focused on Robbie’s warmth instead..

They arrive at his car in silence; Daisy doesn’t mind it.  He hadn't lied, the car was close indeed. It was metallic black and slick.  _ My dad would’ve loved this car.  _ She thinks as they get closer.

 

“Nice car,” she comments when they stop in front of it. He smiles proudly at her compliment, and Daisy can’t stop herself from finding it charming.

 

He unlocks the door for her, and for a split second, she hesitates. If Robbie notices it, he says nothing; instead, he waits. She nods at him and gets in; he nods back at her and gently closes the door. She knows she ought to be frightened yet she doesn’t feel that way. She feels safe and secure with him, even though they just met.

 

Getting settled, she looks around, with her bag of groceries is sitting in her lap, his car smelling strongly of peppermint and car oil.

 

And she decides she likes it.

 

The door on her left opens and Robbie gets in, giving her a  reassuring smile. Daisy returns it brightly without thinking.

 

“Ready?” He asks as he turns the car on. She looks outside for a second. She can see the market just above the street on the other side. She sighs and nods, both to him and herself.  She looks back at him and their eyes connect. 

 

“Yes,.”

 

_ And maybe, just maybe, Daisy isn’t scared of him at all. _

 

 


End file.
